1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment, method and computer program product for determining positions of inspection terminals and particularly, for determining the positions of inspection terminals which are contacted by a jig to inspect electronic parts on a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, designers in the fields of computer aided design (CAD) have decided the positions of inspection terminals by observing the arrangements of electronic parts and wiring patterns on the display of the CAD system.
Referring to an example of such a CAD system disclosed in JPA 5-258013 (1993), conductor patterns are classified by colors to indicate whether the inspection terminals should be provided or not. Further, through holes for wiring are used in the above-mentioned JPA (laid-open Japanese Patent).
However, the conventional CAD systems have a disadvantage that they can not decide the positions of inspection terminals without any help of designers, because conventional systems are limited to merely show whether or not an inspection terminal is required there.
Further, the conventional systems have another disadvantage that an inspection jig can not be placed on the through holes which are used for inspection terminals, because the size and length of the inspection jig are not taken into consideration.